Close Call Part 2
by Tonyzgir
Summary: Another close call! What's happening to the team?


**Close Call Part 2**

Tony's arm still hurt. It had been just over a week since he had been shot.

He hadn't told anyone that the whole ordeal had scared him. Not even Charisma. She had been scared enough. He didn't want to worry her anymore.

He was sitting at his desk, working on the computer the best he could. His shoulder was healing but it bothered him sometimes.

"DiNozzo, you're here early." said Gibbs as he got of the elevator, hand around the usual coffee cup.

"Yeah. I type a little slower then usual so I thought I would start earlier." Tony grinned.

"You should get shot more often then" Gibbs replied. "Oh, by the way, I need you to come down to the lab with me. Abby needs to show us something."

"Ok, boss. When?"

"Now."

"Let's go then." Gibbs and Tony headed to the elevator and went down to the lab. It was dark when they got there.

"Where's Abby? I thought she was here?"

"She is." Gibbs grinned as he replied. "Come on."

Gibbs opened the sliding lab doors and reached for the light switch. Just as he turned the lights on, Tony got: "SURPRISE!!!!!!"

Tony looked stunned. He looked at Gibbs, who had a big smile on his face.

"What is this all about, boss?"

"Your birthday Tony. You didn't think I forgot did you?!"

"You never forget anything boss; my birthday isn't till tomorrow though."

"I know. That's why you have tomorrow off."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so. Now mingle."

Tony saw Charisma and headed over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hello yourself," she replied as she turned around to face him.

"So this is why you left before I was up this morning?!"

"Yup. I had to come and help Abs decorate. You like it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Charisma."

"I love you, Tony."

She leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped her tighter in his arms. Just then he saw Kate making her way over.

"Happy birthday Tony."

"Thank you Kate."

She walked away in silence. He was wondering what was eating her. He mad a mental note to ask her later. He smiled when he saw how much fun Charisma was having. He loved her smile.

* * *

Tony noticed Kate standing by herself on the far side of the lab. He wandered over and handed her a glass.

"Thanks." she said automatically.

"What's up Kate?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Wanna talk?"

"No thanks." she said as she turned away from him.

He moved around so he was in her eye line again. "Look. I know you and I have our rough days but I am a good listener. You can talk to me, whether you think so or not." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Kate alone.

* * *

It had been an uneventful day at the office. Pile upon pile of paperwork but nothing else. Tony actually got to go home at a decent time!

When he got home, Charisma wasn't there. He noticed the note.

_"Tony,_

_I know your birthday is tomorrow but after the party I thought you needed some alone time. You looked tired. Kate will be by later._

_I love you,_

_Charisma"_

Kate? Why was she coming here? Tony heard the doorbell ring as he shook his head.

He opened the door to see Kate. "Hi Kate."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He moved to let her in. "Have a seat. Let me take your coat."

"Thanks." She moved to the couch as he hung her jacket up. "Nice place. I was expecting something different."

"Messy?"

"Yeah, I guess." she grinned nervously.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

She sighed. As she looked at him, he could see tears in her eyes. Kate never cried. She was too tough to cry. As she started to sob, he wrapped her in a hug.

"Tony, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Yes you should have. Talk to me Kate."

She pulled away from him. He handed her a tissue. "OK. But you have to promise to keep it quiet."

"I promise."

She took a breath and told Tony her story.

* * *

Kate had fallen asleep on Tony's couch. She had looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her.

He was making coffee when Kate woke up.

"Morning Kate."

"What time is it?"

"0700. You have time for coffee."

"Thanks." she sighed and paused for moment. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Think nothing of it."

"You really are a good guy, you know that?!"

"Shh. Don't let it get around." he smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks again. Now, I should go home and get ready for work."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kate."

"See you tomorrow." she said as she headed out the door.

Tony was glad that Kate was beginning to trust him enough to talk to him. He smiled as he headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Argh!!!" Tony heard Kate across the bullpen.

"What's up Kate?"

"I called the county clerk's office to see about getting the records sent over, and I get a recording. And the recording tells me to call another number, which I do, which gives me another recording that directs me to dial the first number that I called."

"Look on the bright side." Tony smiled.

"What bright side?"

"It's just an expression." Tony's grin faded as Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Just trying to cheer you up Kate. Stress is bad for you. Can make you crazy. Make you go buggy."

"Tony…" Kate was interrupted by the dinging of the elevator. Gibbs looked ticked.

"Boss?" Tony said hesitantly.

"What?" Gibbs snapped as he turned to face the agents.

"Just wonderin' what's up, that's all."

"What's up? What's up, DiNozzo? What's up is that we have nothing on this case. Nothing at all. And now, the FBI are planning on taking over this case that we have nothing on. That's what's up, DiNozzo."

"Ok…."

"Beep me if you find anything. I'll be in the lab."

Tony and Kate watched in silence as Gibbs headed down the stairs.

"You think he knows more than he's telling us?"

"C'mon Kate, this is Gibbs we're talking about. Of course he does."

* * *

"Are you on a roll?" Gibbs asked as he walked through the sliding lab doors.

"Aren't I always? What's up?" asked Abby.

"You're particularly feisty today, Abby."

"Thank you for noticing. You never answered my question. What's up?"

"I can't come see you without a reason?"

"Sure. You just never do."

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything. Just keep my mind occupied."

"Ok. Let's see…I know this one guy that does a full upper body workout just seconds before his date just so he can be pumped. At least he used to before he found his dream girl."

"Does Tony know that you know?"

"Does Tony know that you know?"

Gibbs just smiled at her. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I dated this guy once who just wanted me to bounce up and down on a balloon."

"Ok. Stop there."

"Do you have any fetishes?"

"I've got three ex wives. I can't afford to have any fetishes."

"Ok. Fair enough." Abby smiled.

"Where are you going with this, Abs?"

"The dead guy."

"What about him?"

"Ducky said his nails were painted black. That usually says fetish on its own."

"But?"

"There's something else. And it's hinky."

"Abs…."

"Ok, ok. Ducky found a weird substance between the guys toes."

"And?"

"It's latex."

"Pardon?"

"Latex. Gets covered head to toe. Supposed to heighten sexual experience."

Gibbs turned and headed out of the lab.

* * *

"Tony, gas the truck."

"Boss, you know, most agencies have people that do that sort of thing."

"So do we," replied Gibbs.

"How 'bout a plane boss? A plane would be awesome."

"No plane, DiNozzo."

"FBI, CIA, DEA, ATF, even NYPD have private jets."

"It's thirty-six cents a mile. You wanna drive?"

"It's humiliating."

"DiNozzo, we're not borrowing a plane to go downtown."

"I'm talking long run boss."

"Gas the truck, Tony. Now!"

"On it!"

* * *

The single shot came out of nowhere and suddenly the scene was in slow motion---DiNozzo falling, hitting his head hard on the curb….Gibbs spinning on his heel, drawing his pistol as he turned….firing…..

"Tony!" Kate screamed. She saw him fall and hit his head. She ran over to him and tried to wake him. "Tony? Please open your eyes. Come on. Look at me."

Tony's eyes fluttered.

"Call an ambulance!" Kate shouted. "Come on Tony. Look at me."

His eyes fluttered again. Finally, he opened them and looked at her.

"Hey partner. You gave me a scare."

"Kate….ouch…"

She giggled as she fought back tears. She could hear a faint siren heading in their direction. "Hey. I can hear the siren. They'll be here any second and make you better."

"Tell….Char…I….love….her…"

"You can tell her yourself, Tony. You're going to be fine."

"Kate, promise me you'll tell her."

"I'll tell her." Kate looked up to see the EMTS arriving. "Take care of him." As she stood up, she realized her lap was covered in blood where his head had been. "Hey!" The EMTS looked at her. "He may have been shot." They nodded as they loaded him in the ambulance.

* * *

They were waiting in the hospital waiting room. Gibbs hated this part. Now he had to call Charisma.

"Hello?" he heard Charisma sleepily answer.

"Char. It's dad."

"Hey, what's up? Tony's not home yet."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "I know. I needed to talk to you about him."

Her breath caught. "What happened?"

"We were at a site. A shot came out of nowhere. Tony hit his head on the curb. We're at Bethesda."

"I'll be 30 minutes, tops."

Gibbs hung up the phone and sighed. He hated delivering bad news to anyone. It was even worse if it was someone he knew.

"Was that Charisma?" asked Kate.

"Yes. She's on her way."

"Good."

They waited in silence to hear anything at all from the doctor.

Charisma arrived 20 minutes after she talked to Gibbs.

"Char," said Abby as she stood to greet her.

"How is he?"

"No word yet." Gibbs replied. Charisma turned to him as he wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't lose him, dad. I just can't."

"You're not going to. I promise." He held her as she started to cry. "Shh. He'll be okay."

* * *

Finally, the doctor arrived.

"Any news?" asked Gibbs.

"Tony will be fine. The bullet entered his back, but missed hitting any organs or his spine. He was very lucky. And all he got from hitting his head was a concussion."

Charisma sighed with relief. Abby grabbed her hand.

"We're moving him to recovery now. One of you can see him now. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow."

Gibbs looked at Charisma and nodded. She stood and followed the doctor to Tony's room.

Her heart skipped a beat as she entered the room. She hated seeing him lying there, hooked to those machines.

"He may not talk to you at first but he can hear you." she heard the doctor say. I'll leave you alone."

She nodded and headed over to his bedside. She pulled up a chair and sat down. She took his hand in hers.

"You scared me. You promised me you wouldn't do this to me again." She took a breath. "I love you so much. It hurts me to see you like this. I hate hospitals and I hate that you're here." She lowered her head and started to cry.

She felt Tony squeeze her hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She smiled at him when she saw his eyes were open. "Hey you."

"You've been crying."

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry." With the other hand, he wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I'm just glad that you're ok."

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"That's understandable."

"No more tears, ok. I'm fine."

Charisma nodded. "I see that."

Tony closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Charisma stayed in the chair, holding his hand as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey boss." Tony said. Gibbs was glad to see him sitting up and awake.

"Hey. You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Everything. I remember it hurt like hell when the bullet hit. And I remember hitting the curb."

"What about before that?"

"Kate. She saw something and called me over to her. Then I remember the shot."

"Do you know what it was Kate saw?"

"No. I never had a chance to look at it. I had only started towards her when I felt the shot. What was it?"

"Don't know. When we went back to the scene, whatever it was, was gone."

"So it was something that somebody didn't want us to find."

"Yeah. We think whoever shot you was behind the fetish guy's murder."

"He came back to the scene?"

"That, or he hadn't left. We don't know for sure."

"How is Kate?"

"Shook up. She's almost lost her partner twice in just a couple of weeks. But she'll be okay."

"Tell her I'm sorry."

"You can tell her yourself. She'll be here later."

"Ok."

"You need sleep. You look tired."

Tony nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The End


End file.
